Y cuando todo esta perdido
by Dani Ardila
Summary: ... Y poco a poco el se acerco a mi cara, despacio lento, esperando una reacción de mi parte que no llego, cada vez mas y mas podía sentir su respiración .. mis labios respondieron por puro instinto y comenzó la danza mas antigua… un beso ...
1. EL INICIO

**Bueno aqui algo asi como el inicio,para ver de que se trata el fic =D espero les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Kim POV**

Otra mañana como cualquier otra me levantaba y me dirigía a la escuela y aunque la pasaba muy bien allí ah estas alturas estaba harta, faltaba si mucho un mes para la clausura de año y todo el mundo tenía los pelos de punta esperando aprobarlo, yo por esto no me preocupaba era una alumna excelente y estaba segura que pasaría de año con honores.

Todavía me faltaban tres años para graduarme pero por esto no tenia afán la pasaba demasiado bien y no querría que esta etapa de mi vida terminara.

Me despedí de mis padres que trabajaban en un negocio de comidas rápidas cerca de la playa y como no estábamos en verano se mantenía casi desierto por lo que no tenían casi clientes y preferían quedarse un rato más en casa.

Siempre me hubiera gustado vivir en alguna ciudad grande pero la push era tan pequeña y todo el mundo se conocía, todo el mundo sabía todo del otro y esto enserio me fastidiaba.

Vivía cerca a la escuela así que me iba caminado como era habitual me encontré con Karina mi amiga de toda la vida y a la que quería mucho, nos saludamos y nos pusimos a discutir sobre un examen que tendríamos en clase de biología, era cuestión de tiempo pues en una o dos cuadras ya estaríamos en el bullicio de la escuela.

Karina y yo solo compartíamos dos clases biología y deportes así q yo me dirigí a mi clase de matemáticas y ella a la de lenguas que quedaban en dos polos opuestos.


	2. LA TORTURA

**AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO!! AQUI si se empieza a ver como comienza todo!!=D**

**

* * *

**

**TORTURA:**

**KIM POV**:

Desempaque mis cosas y me puse a leer de que se Trataría la clase de hoy pero en realidad lo que tenía en mi mente era que era lo que le pasaba a mi compañero de puesto y aunque me sentía totalmente enamorada de él ni la hora me daba, todo el mundo se asegurara de que estuviera torturada me decían que "el no te para no le prestes atención", "eres una idiota como te fijaste en el" pero yo no podía evitarlo era tan perfecto y tan imposible a la vez.

Había faltado toda la semana pasada y tampoco lo había visto en la cafetería con sus amigos estuve a punto de preguntar por qué no asistía pero eso me habría dejado en evidencia.

Estaba un poco cansada así que me recosté en mi pupitre sopesando las posibles alternativas de por qué Jared no había asistido a clases, pues tampoco lo había visto en el almuerzo ¿podría estar enfermo? O ¿se había mudado? , me reí en mi mente como podría estar tan obsesionada, creo q tengo un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, ¿necesitare ayuda profesional?, Entonces escuche la voz del maestro

Kim nos deja empezar la clase me dijo el maestro tanner

No me había dado cuenta que ya todo la clase había entrado y hasta Jared me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentí como me ponía roja como un tomate y asentía al maestro

Empezó a explicar algo sobre algebra pero yo estaba tan apenada que ni cuenta me daba, me di cuenta que no era cosa mía Jared ¡¡me estaba mirando!! Y mirando ¡¡con una sonrisa!! ¿Estaría burlándose? o ¿Era solo cosa de mi autoestima?

Decidí devolverle la mirada pero él no la quitaba ósea que enserio le llamaba la atención, el maestro para lo clase y dijo

Se podría saber qué es lo que tanto hacen Jared y Kim

Los dos lo miramos choqueados, el reacciono y le dijo con la voz de siempre

Nada profesor, puede continuar

Bueno si puedo continuar dígame la respuesta a mi pregunta joven Jared

Me repite la pregunta y le sonrió pícaramente

¿a que equivale (a-b) (b+a)+ (j-i)?

El rio y le dijo no tengo la menor idea

Pude ver que al maestro se le ponía la cara roja de la ira y me miro con una cara horrible

Haber Kim usted sabe la respuesta

No señor no estaba escuchando, le respondí un poco subida de tono

Si no quieren escuchar la clase pueden irse nos grito el maestro tanner.

Toda la clase se reía, Jared se puso de pie y empezó a organizar las cosas yo hizo los mismo y salimos por la puerta mientras el maestro nos guiaba a dirección.

Al llegar allí nos sentamos en unas sillas opuestas a la secretaria que estaban contra la pared, pocas veces había estado en dirección, así que no conocía muy bien el lugar, era una estancia agradable con las paredes de un azul grisáceo y muchos diplomas del director y la secretaria.

Por tu culpa estoy en estas le susurre a Jared mientras esperábamos

Tú eras la que no prestaba atención no es mi culpa y rio por lo bajo

Podía ver algo distinto en su actitud me miraba como… como si nunca me hubiera visto, entonces me moví incomoda y mi cuaderno de apuntes cayó al suelo exactamente en la hoja donde no debió haber caído.

Era la pagina donde una que otra clase había escrito por toda partes Jared/Kim…Jared/Kim.

El exploto en risas y la secretaria le miro de una forma extraña, no paraba de reírse y yo muerta de la vergüenza recogí el cuaderno de forma atropellada pero él no paraba de reírse.

Un momento después para de reírse y con una sonrisa me dijo

Con que con estas estamos me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sabes algo me dijo con tono reflexivo si no fuera porque sé que estas viva pensaría que estas al punto de una decoloración de la piel y volvió a estallar en risa

¿Qué es tan gracioso? pegunto la secretaria en tono

Yo estaba tan apenada que podría decirse que estaba en shock, solo miraba un punto fijo en la pared del fondo, esto solo me pasa a mí, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?, ¡¡Y LAS CARCAJAS DE JARED NO PARABAN!!

Está bien ya lo supere, entonces dijo el parando de reírse

Eh pero respóndeme ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero que le iba a responder estúpido Jared, estúpido cuaderno, estúpido profesor banner, estúpida secretaria.

Eh pero no te estreses me dijo él con una sonrisa

Ya se eh... tal vez ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

Y claro yo no estaba estresada, espera ¡¡ ¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR?!!¿Nosotros?, ¿salir?, ¿sábado?, que cambio más repentino, me comenzaba a sentir mareada, eso no era lo que yo me esperaba.

¿Q...uee? fue lo único que pude decir

¿Que si quieres…

¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO Q TANTO HABLAN ESTAN EN DIRECCION!!,Nos dijo el director saliendo de su oficina muy enojado

Los dos entren, nos dijo mientras le preguntaba a la secretaria que pasaba con nosotros, la secretaria le explico las cosas rápidamente y el entro a la oficina.

El director solo nos dio una advertencia, gracias a dios, no llamo a nuestro padres, ni lo puso en el expediente, eso era una buena noticia, aunque en realidad yo casi nunca le puse atención mientras hablaba estaba digiriendo las palabras de Jared, ¿se estaba burlando de mi?, o ¿Era enserio? No, no me podía hacer falsas ilusiones

Salimos de detención, ya era hora del almuerzo así que salir sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero entonces algo caliente ¡¡MUY CALIENTE!! Me cogió el brazo..

* * *

¿que le dira kim a jared?¿kim si saldra con jared? proximo capitulo POV de jared

Esopero que me digan como me quedo un "esta horrible,vuelvelo a hacer todo" o un "esta bien peor mejoralo" ,alguna idea para el fic de como pueda continuar =D TODO es bien que undir el botoncito verde es gratis =D

SUERTE!!


	3. MI MEJOR ALMUERZO

_**Bueno gracias a **__**ClausXD por el consejo de los -, es que si estaba un poco confusa la historia pero ya los implemente, espero que les guste el capitulo=D**_

Salimos de detención, ya era hora del almuerzo así que salir sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero entonces algo caliente ¡¡MUY CALIENTE!! Me cogió el brazo...

Qué te parece si hoy almuerzas conmigo me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Estoy se está pasando de lo raro, ¿estaba soñando? Como de un día para otro él me presta atención

Claro que si no quieres ,empezó a decir el un poco triste, pero no lo deje terminar

Claro que me encantaría almorzar contigo hoy le dije con una gran sonrisa, la cual él me devolvió.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la cafetería

Entonces ,¿si quieres salir conmigo este sábado?, lo mire totalmente perpleja, era una total descortesía jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas

¿o quizás el viernes?, yo solo baje la cabeza totalmente roja hacia el piso, ¿Cómo podía seguir mirándolo a la cara?

Ah entiendo dijo el pensativo, ¿es por lo de tu cuaderno?, si así lo quieres puedo hacer como que no leí nada, dijo él ,pero más bajo dijo –lo que no significa que no lo voy a aprovechar a mi favor y me miro esperando una respuesta.

Si mejor has como si no hubieras leído nada le dije yo sonriendo pero todavía un poco avergonzada.

Pero la invitación a salir sigue en pie me dijo con una sonrisa como la de los niños pequeños cuando llega la mañana de navidad, como si yo fuera un premio a ganar, un bien preciado, no… no lo entendía.

Eh claro lo pensare le dije yo, llegamos a la cafetería, hicimos la fila y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada de la cafetería en ese momento solo tenía ojos para la persona tan espectacular que tenia al lado, cambiamos de tema rápidamente, hablamos de la escuela, de la familia, el me conto de sus amigos y de cómo lo pasaba de bien con ellos, yo le conté sobre mi familia en que trabajaban, y de mis amigas en la escuela.

No me di cuenta que la escuela completa nos observaban, nos miraban chucheaban algo y volvían a mirarnos, al parecer él se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo.

Al parecer somos tema de habladurías me dijo con una pequeña risita, yo también me reí, me encontraba tan cómoda con él.

Solo un poco dije lo mas sarcástica que podía

¿no entiendo por qué? ¿ es que no tiene una vida?, me pregunto con cierto desespero en la voz

Pues eh confirmado mis sospechas, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hablar de la vida de las demás personas, así es la secundaria dije yo riéndome

El se rio conmigo y después las miradas de todos se hicieron más penetrantes, pude distinguir a Karina con la mirada de ¿tienes mucho que explicar sabes? o no después del almuerzo tenía dos horas con ella, iba a ser un gran interrogatorio.

Sin lugar a dudas este era el mejor almuerzo de mi vida, seguí hablando animadamente con Jared, quien no paraba de sonreír, hasta que note que la cafetería estaba desierta,¡¡O NO!! Ya habían timbrado y estábamos fuera de clase, así que le dije

Creo que deberíamos ir a clases, le dije con un poco de risa en la voz, el me miro confuso hasta que se percato de que estábamos solos, se paró de un brinco y se disculpo entonces los dos salimos de la cafetería con una sonrisa en el rostro y salimos rápidamente para nuestra siguiente clase.

JARED POV:

Definitivamente no volvería juzgar los miembros de mi manada, ahora ya nada tiene el mismo sentido de antes, esto es genial, todo mi mundo cambio ya nada tiene el mismo significado, todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ella, soy su satélite, su principal fan, ella es única, es una persona que no tiene comparación, y yo que pensé que esto nunca me pasaría a mí, y yo que pensé que esto era de leyendas, pero claro vivimos en un mundo de leyendas.

Apague el mp4 que estaba escuchando tirado en mi cama, el día después de hablar con Kim se fue demasiado lento, esperaba con ansias mañana, para volverla a ver, su cara perfecta, su sonrisa única, su sonrojo, el sonrojo que había descubierto que tenía cuando descubrí lo que sentía ella por mí, y lo mejor era que ahora lo sabía y no iba desaprovechar oportunidad, tal vez fui un poco apresurado al pedirle salir desde ahora, pero el que corre…vuela, y eso era lo que yo sentía en este momento que volaba y volaba, no era ni precedido a la sensación de correrá a cuatro patas, ni la sensación de ira en un animal, o las vibraciones del cambio de humano-animal o viceversa, era algo que pensé jamás experimentar, algo difícil de explicar con palabras, o con gestos, dibujos, ni con plastilina se podía saber lo que siento, tocar el cielo y volver a bajar, pero bajar solo por estar con ella, por el amor de mi existencia, que estaba predestinado a mí, solamente a mí y a nadie más, aunque claro ella tenía el derecho a elegir.

No sé muy bien en qué momento todo empezó a oscurecerse y me di cuenta que ya estaba medio dormido, lo último que pensé fue "el amor de mi existencia" y quede profundamente dormido.

_Eh… ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto?, ¿Qué le podría aumentar? ¿Qué le podría quitar? Recuerden que todo es bien recibido =D_

_¿Kim si saldrá con Jared? ¿Qué les dirá Jared a la manada? ¿Cómo se lo tomara la manada la imprimación? (porque si no lo han notado…Jared esta imprimado epa epaa)..._

_Recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es gratis!!( Si es una indirecta) Si totalmente gratis pueden creerlo y un review alegra demasiado, eso es lo que impulsa a escribir en vez de hacer la tarea (aunque eso es fácil xD)_

_SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY_

-


	4. ¿DIRECCION?¿DE NUEVO?

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza para escribir pero estuve en exámenes finales…pero ya Salí del cole (si hasta el próximo año =D) así que actualizare más seguido.**_

KIM POV:

-Rin Rin, era mi despertador lo apague con energía y me levante rápidamente pues estaba enserio entusiasmada por ir al instituto ¿yo había dicho eso? , volvería a ver a Jared, a ver su hermosa sonrisa, pero mis ensueños ser vieron arruinados cuando mi madre grito

-KIMM EL DESAYUNO! baje las escaleras y comí un cereal con leche mientras hablaba animadamente con mi mama sobre mis exámenes finalmente Salí camino a instituto iba un poco antes de lo normal

-KIM ESPERAME!! Grito Karina intentando alcanzarme, pare un poco la velocidad ella me miraba pícaramente después de todo ayer le había contando todo lo relacionado a Jared por medio de papelitos…

INICIO FLASH BACK:

_-Hasta que se digna a aparecer señorita ,me reprendió la maestra al entrar al salón 15 minutos tarde, yo solo baje la mirada avergonzada y fui a mi asiento_

_Podía ver la cara de pregunta de Karina, iban a ser dos horas muy largas, ella arranco una hoja de su cuaderno escribió algo y me la paso_

_-Tienes mucho que explicar ¿sabes?_

_-¿Qué? No tengo ni idea de que hablas, intente hacerme la loca_

_-NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABES!, estas en boca del instituto completo._

_-Está bien, está bien cálmate ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-¿pues como que quiero saber? ¡¡QUIERO SABER TODO! ¡CADA DETALLE! ¡CADA GESTO! ¡CADA PALABRA!_

_-Cálmate Karina, pues haber era la primera clase y…._

_FIN FLASK BACK_

Así Karina sabia cada detalle de lo que había pasado ayer, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada sonrojo, ella sabia absolutamente todo a todas estas es mi mejor amiga

-Kim ¿estás segura de que no es una broma?

-Eso no lo sé, le respondí ella también dudaba de que solo estuviera jugando conmigo.

-No te dejes ilusionar Kim, puede que solo esta jugando y lo sabes no es ser negativa es ser realista, y no es por que seas mala persona ni nada eso solo… es solo que es JARED!! Me dijo bastante calmada

-Kari yo eso lo tengo muy presente y baje la cabeza pero hay que ser positivas, ya estábamos casi en el puerta de la escuela y ¿Quién hay ahí?

JARED POV:

Me levante temprano, aún después de haber dormido 4 horas no estaba cansado o al menos no muy cansado eso era una ventaja de ser lobo.

Me bañe, me vestí y baje a desayunar muy rápido, Salí muy temprano al instituto, llegue tan temprano que solo había 2 coches estacionados, dos maestros, iba a esperar en la puerta hasta que ella llegara y así iríamos juntos a nuestra clase con el señor tanner, era una fabulosa idea.

Cuando la vi mirándome desde lejos se me olvido hasta mi nombre, era el ser más maravilloso del universo, pero ella se veía confundida así que decidí hacerle señas para que me acompañara, ella me sonrió y se despidió de su amiga que creo se llamaba Karina.

-Hola Kim, la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jared, me dijo con cara de confundida, ¿que la tenia así?

-EH… ¿a quién esperas? Me pregunto un poco enojada.

-A ti claro le dije yo con una sonrisa, entonces su rostro cambio y paso de la sorpresa a la alegría y de la alegría a la felicidad.

- Que día mas bonito ¿no?, tonto no se te ocurrió algo mejor que el típico clima

-Si en realidad está muy lindo, iba a decir algo pero decidió callarse… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Entramos al edificio, hablando animadamente, Jared piensa rápido, piensa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome delicadamente su mano, casi como un pequeño rose, ella lo noto eh inmediatamente se tenso, pero después se relajo y no quito la mano, sino que siguió hablando con más entusiasmo.

KIM POV:

Podía sentir las miradas de todos por donde pasábamos, primero a nuestras manos y después como siempre cuchicheaba algo, esto me sacaba de quicio, pero no me importaba, ósea Jared me tenia de la mano…no estaba jugando con mis sentimientos.

Llegamos a nuestra clase y seguimos hablando pues el maestro no había llegado.

-Jajaja no has visto a marcela la de 1, se viste como indigente jajajaja se reía el y yo lo acompañaba.

-Pues donde compro esa ropa, ¿la hizo ella misma?

-CLASE SILENCIO, dijo entrando al salón, automáticamente todos guardaron silencio.

El maestro inmediatamente empezó a explicar un tema que ya sabia así que no quise tomar notas, entonces un pequeño pedazo de papel aterrizo a mi lado.

¿Es que estaba de moda pasar papelito cuando se está al lado? ¿Alguna nueva moda que yo no conocía?, automáticamente cogí el papelito y lo leí:

-¿Ya le viste la peluca?

-Hay dios mío le respondí sufrimiento una risita

-Cree que se ve más sexy jajajaja me respondió

-Dejémoslo que sea feliz, es un pobre viejo amargado que ni esta casado, no me sorprendería que viviera con sus padres

-No sabía que podrías ser tan cruel Kim me escribió seguido de una carita de asombro (aunque es la purita verdad)

-A veces la verdad duele le dije yo.

-Si como el amor, el amor lastima

-No el amor no lastima…EL QUE AMA NO LASTIMA.

KIM Y JARED!pasándose notas en mi clase, NO LO VOY A TOLERAR, en ese momento dije una cantidad de palabras que ni estaban en mi vocabulario.

Jared en un rápido movimiento cogió el papel que nos podría dar la expulsión y lo metió a su boca

-Jared dame ese papel ahora, el maestro estaba furioso.

-¿Qué papel?, dijo Jared haciéndose el inocente, aunque su boca estaba llena de papel claro.

LOS DOS A DIRECCION, OTRA VEZ!!

Esta vez no nos vamos a salvar le dije a Jared en un susurro

_**Me encuentro demasiado triste poner un capitulo tan largo y recibir 3 alertas y 2 review esas cosas bajan la energía enserio así que yo positivamente espero recibir más este capítulo xD **_

_**¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo?¿Jared no es súper tierno?¿alguna sugerencia?¿corrección? todo es bien recibido…**_

_**¿Los suspenderán?¿y las citas?¿la manada que dijo de la imprimación?( bueno esto lo iba a poner en este capítulo pero se volvía muy extenso y decidí ponerlo después)¿también odian a el señor tanner? **_

_**Bueno recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es TOTALMENTE GRATIS..(si mera indirecta) jajajaja dejar review alegra la vida yo solo digo =D=D**_

_**SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	5. MANADA

JARED POV:

De esta no nos vamos a salvar, pensaba…pero si voy a estar castigado, suspendido o quien sabe que, por qué no disfrutar del momento, y mientras nos dirigíamos por segunda vez a dirección en dos días, le cogí suavemente la mano, y le di un pequeño apretón, inmediatamente ella me respondió con otro y así nos pasamos todo el camino hasta llegar a dirección, pero al entrar nos dimos cuenta del problema en que nos encontrábamos.

-¿USTEDES OTRA VEZ POR AQUÍ?, nos pregunto la secretaria con una cara de reproche siéntense mientras esperan.

-¿Sabes que otra vez es tu culpa cierto?, me dijo ella pasito, casi susurrando

-¿Mi culpa?, me hice el inocente,-si te estaba encubriendo, o es que acaso te imaginas el pequeño problema si hubieran leído ese papelito que recuerdo TU respondiste cruelmente.

-Pero ¿quién me lo mando?

-QUIEREN METERCE EN MAS PROBLEMAS, nos dije la secretaria.

Sencillamente la ignore, y seguí mi conversación con ella, juro que en ese momento tenía una cara de bobo, una sonrisa de estúpido, como me habían dicho ayer

_**INICIO FLASH BACK**_

_Al desperté, me di cuenta que hora de enfrentarme a la manada, específicamente sus burlas, pero que me importaba estar imprimido era lo mejor de este mundo, me sentí tan… tan en las nubes, ya sabía lo que era estar volando era _

_Me levante de un salto y salte por la ventana solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, me los quite de un tiro y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, en un santiamén ya era un lobo…_

_-¿Dónde has estado?, preguntaba Sam enojado_

_-Tenías guardia, me reprende Paul_

_-Y… ¿los otros?, pregunté dubitativo, intentado cambiar de tema._

_-DINOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DONDE ESTUBISTE DIJO PAUL, siempre con su carácter enojada…no va a llegar lejos pensé,_

_-TE VOY A MATAR, dijo Paul, ¡¡o no!! Al pensar él lo había "escuchado" idiota Jared ¡idiota!_

_Mientras un muy enojado paúl encima de mí, yo intentaba quitármelo de encima, cuándo sentí un dolor punzante en el brazo…empecé a retorcerme y aullar, maldito paúl me había roto el brazo._

_-Basta los dos, o no esa era la vos del alfa, inmediatamente paúl se levantó y yo me quede aullando de dolor, retorciéndome en el pasto, Ahí note la presencia de mas mentes, ESTABA TODA LA MANADA, esto iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero al menos mañana podría ver a Kim_

_-OTRO IMPRIMADO, grito una voz mental, Jake creo_

_-Es cierto Jared, ¿estás imprimado?, dijo Sam con voz "conciliadora"_

_Un silencio se hizo que milagro, pero si había sentido dolor, esto no se le comparaba_

_-¡¡QUE RESPONDAS JARED!!Me grito Paul (que cosa más rara), y retorció el brazo que EL había lastimado._

_------------Todo se volvió negro--------_

_-Viste lo que has hecho Paul, ¿sabes lo difícil que es dejar a un lobo inconsciente? Y tú lo has logrado, decía Sam_

_- Eres un estúpido, un idiota, ese era Jake_

_-Lo ha lastimado muy fuerte, Embry_

_-Pobre, le va a doler, ¿si estará imprimado?, Quil_

_Todo se arremolinaba en mi cabeza, ¿Había estado inconsciente? ¿Sabían ya lo de mi imprimación? ¿Estaban regañando a Paul? ¿Que tenía en el brazo?_

_-Jared esta bien, esa era la vos mental de Embry_

_-¿Qué paso?, pregunte mientras me incorporaba, al menos ya no dolía tanto el brazo, ventaja de ser lobo pensé_

_-¿Si estas imprimado?, pregunto Jake_

_Yo solo asentí- GENIAL dijo Jake_

_**FIN DEL FASH BACK**_

Y así la manda sabia cada detalle mis hermosos encuentros con Kim, Malditos.

-Pues si yo mande la nota, le dije a Kim pero quien te manda a responderla, el caso ahora estamos en graves aprietos y no es mi culpa recalque, y que no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro… le sonreí… ¿has pensado en salir?

-Pues no lo se…tu sabes mi agenda esta supero ocupada, no creo que pueda abrirte un campo me dijo ella bastante seria

Mi cara paso de estar sonriente a estar triste, pero claro porque ella querría salir conmigo…

-Claro que me encantaría tontín, me dijo ella bastante alto, mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ustedes dos adentro otra vez,nos dijo la secretaria, Nos levantamos de los asientos y entramos a nuestro próximo problema…EL DIRECTOR

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchisisismo por tardar tanto pero entre cosas y cosas, que pasarme de casa, que la primera comunión de mi hermanita, que arreglar la casa, que esperar a que pusieran el internet, qué me llegara la inspiración se que no me puedo justificar en especial cuando les eh puesto un capitulo tan corto pero pido comprensión **____** por favor no me asesinen **____**… les prometo actualizar pronto y les recomiendo pasarse por mis otros fic…acabo de publicar uno nuevo llamado ¿Por qué?...además próximamente la secuela de ¿Que le paso a la oscuridad? Y un one-shot para morirse de la risa… así que ahora ven por qué no había podido actualizar**_

_**¿Qué pasara con la pareja de tortolos? ¿Cuándo saldrán? ¿Que pasara en la salida?¿beso!!?**_

_**Bueno recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es TOTALMENTE GRATIS...(si mera indirecta) y aunque sé que estuvo mal no actualizar rápido y venir a actualizar tan poco debería ser delito jajajaja pero denme su apoyo dejándome un bonito review**_

_**SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	6. CONOCIENDOLOS

_**Como ven me demore en actualizar, pero ustedes entenderán diciembre y próximamente volver a estudiar….además no hay muchas ganas de seguir este fic con los ánimos que me dan, NADA!!, es bastante triste no creen, pero en fin no soy de las que abandona los fic, aquí está el capitulo para cualquier persona que se pase por él.**_

**KIM POV:**

-Bueno bueno, a quien tenemos de vuelta, nos dijo el director

Nosotros solo bajamos la cabeza

-Al parecer no aprende señorita Kim, no se da cuenta que Jared es una mala influencia para usted, sus notas son perfectas señorita, lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo de usted Jared… ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?, pregunto el director, pero antes de que yo abriera mi boca para hablar Jared ya estaba hablando

-Director, lo que pasa es que el profesor Tanner es un poco exagerado, solo estábamos intercambiando palabras, Kim me estaba explicando algo que no le entendí al profesor, y como el profesor es tan estricto, como debe serlo recalco él mientras mostraba una sonrisa, le pregunte a Kim por una nota, eso fue todo, pero el maestro Tanner exageró el asunto, ella me está estudiando a estudiar dijo él mientras ambos me miraban.

Definitivamente Jared era un excelente mentiroso, mentiroso no, tenía una habilidad para "Modificar" las palabras a su antojo.

-¿Es esto cierto señorita Kim?

-Claro Director dije lo más calmada posible, para que no se notara el temblor de mi voz, yo quería ayudarlo, pero el maestro se enojo y nos volvió a enviar a dirección.

-Se dan cuenta que es algo bastante difícil de creer ¿Cierto?, pero solo porque es usted Kim una alumna brillante, lo volveré a dejar pasar, pero si acure algo cualquier cosa, con explicación o no, Llamare a sus padres nos dijo MUY serio.

-AHORA LOS DOAS A CLASE, nos grito

Rápidamente Jared y yo nos paramos de las sillas y salimos a velocidad súper sónica de aquella habitación, cuando salimos al corredor…

**JARED POV:**

Caminábamos hacia al corredor y cuando estábamos allí seguros de que no nos escuchara el director, empecé a reírme como nunca en la vida, y escuche el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mi vida, Kim se reía como nunca lo había escuchado.

-Jajajajajajaja, eran las risas mescladas de ambos, cuando nos calmamos un poco me dijo.

-Así que ¿"Te estoy ayudando a estudiar"?

-Claro no sabias, le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y precisamente ¿En qué te estoy ayudando?

-Pues en mucho, dije yo, digamos que ahora soy más feliz y pude ver como se sonrojaba

-Vamos a clase me dijo tímidamente.

…..Así transcurrió toda la semana….comíamos en los almuerzos juntos, la llamaba a su casa y ella a la mía, le mandaba mensajitos a su celular, los chismes en el instituto bajaron un poco pero seguíamos en boca de MEDIO instituto, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, y como si fuera algún chiste ella me ayudaba a estudiar, ahora estaba mejorando en mis notas, ella había dado un giro de 180 a mi vida, era mi luz, la razón de que yo estuviera aquí existiendo, ahora era todo lo que siempre había querido y aunque ella sospechara que yo no solo la quería como una amiga, no sabía como decírselo, y por otro parte estaba eso de la imprimación, tenía que decírselo, pero…¿Cómo?, esto me había estado atormentando todo la semana pero ya sabía qué hacer.

**KIM POV:**

Sábado en la mañana hubiera sido un día común sin tener que ir al instituto, pero esta última semana no tenía nada de normal, podía decir que era la mejor semana de mi vida, Jared gracias a mi diario sabia todo lo que yo sentía por él desde antes de empezar a conversar, pero yo no tenía ni idea de él que quería de de mi, no sabía cómo que me veía, me desperece un poco y Salí de mi cama, me arregle y baje a desayunar como cualquier otra mañana pero este día Jared me vendría a recoger me acuerdo diciéndole a mis padres…

-_Papa mama, llame al entrar a la puerta el viernes_

_-Estamos aquí corazón, me dijo mi mama desde la sala._

_Tranquila Kim ellos no te van a matar, es algo normal, normal hasta la parte de recoger pero todo empeoraría cuando les dijera en que me recogería._

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que mañana… estaba nerviosa…mañana iré a dar una vuelta con un amigo, recalque la palabra_

_Mis padres voltearon impresionados, claro como no iban a impresionarse si era la primera vez que les decía que iba a salir con un chico._

_-¿Quién es?, dijo mi padre_

_-Es un campanero del instituto papa, solo vamos a dar una vuelta, le dije intentado calmarlo_

_-¿Te viene a recoger?, pregunto mi mama, yo solo asentí_

_-¿En qué? Mierda, mierda, mierda, les va a dar un infarto._

_-Bueno, esto, eh, pues él tiene una moto y.._

_-NO!!, dijo mi papa_

_-Pero papa, mira que es…_

_-Bueno, bueno está bien, pero tienes que presentárnoslo…_

Y ahora a las 5 llegaría Jared para que mis papas lo conociera el no podía de los nervios y yo menos

RIN RIN RIN—Sono la alarma de mensajes de mi celular, un bonito Sony Ericsson azul.

-_Si tus padres me matan hoy, quedara en tu conciencia, _decía Jared

_-Eres un exagerado, yo creo que hasta le caerás bien_, le respondí rápidamente

_-Ajan claro, moriré desangrando con un cuchillo en la espalda, me voy a arreglar nos vemos, y así se despidió, _ahora solo faltaba que llegara el momento, suspire.

Horas más tarde, ya estaba arreglada, mi pelo ondulado ahora estaba completamente liso y suelto, llevaba un atuendo siempre, una camisa azul cielo con una fala negra un poco más arriba de la rodilla en ese momento suena el sonido de un motor apagándose y alguien tocando la puerta tres veces.

-Yo abro, grite.

Y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el ser más perfecto del universo, con la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta y notoriamente nervioso.

-Pasa le dije con una sonrisa

-Papa, Mama el es Jared

-Un gusto en conocerlos dijo el educadamente…

_**Hola personas del mundo que hablan español, ingles , francés, alemán, o que simplemente hayan leído este capítulo =D, ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara?...¿Si como lo deje así? Pero es que si no paraba iba a escribir dos capítulos en uno.**_

_**¿Cómo saldrá la cita de Jared y Kim? ¿Qué dirán los padres de Kim?¿ cuando dirá Jared lo de la imprimación?...todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos**_

_**Bueno recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde es TOTALMENTE GRATIS...(si mera indirecta) y aunque sé que estuvo mal no actualizar rápido y venir a actualizar tan poco debería ser delito jajajaja pero denme su apoyo dejándome un bonito review**_

_**SUERTE CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	7. EL ANCANTILADO, BESOS Y UN GRAN LOBO

Jejenes si un nuevo capitulo, cabe aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece, solo trato de imaginar y compartir con ustedes lo que no fue escrito =D

**KIM POV:**

—Papá, Mamá el es Jared

—Un gusto en conocerlos dijo el educadamente…

—Señor dijo tímidamente estirándole la mano a mi padre para que se la apretara, pero después de no recibir respuesta la aparto en cabio solo recibió un pequeño gruñido.

—Tengo entendido que llevaras a mi hija en eso, dijo mi padre señalando la moto — A dar una vuelta completa

—Así es dijo Jared firme.

— ¿Y a donde irán?, preguntó por primera vez mi madre.

—A comer una pizza en Pizza 1985*, dije yo interrumpiendo, nos vamos, nos vemos les dije a mis padres mientras les daba un pequeño beso a cada uno en la mejilla y por fin salimos de mi casa

Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada hubo un pequeño suspiro de ambos y después un par de risas

—Al menos no me han clavado un cuchillo, dijo Jared a voz de broma

—Eso no lo sabes, tal vez cuando me traigas te lo claven, le dije siguiéndole el juego

—Y si nunca vuelves, me dijo mientras me entregaba un casco

—Te perseguirían hasta encontrarte y tal vez matarte lenta y dolorosamente, le dije seria en lo que el ponía una cara de shock

—¡¡ERA BROMA!!...grite.

—Si lo sé ellos lo harían rápido, no se tal vez una pistola o simplemente me degollarían, dijo serio

—Idiota

—Oye ¿por qué me insultas?, me dijo ahora que él se ponía el casco.

—Bueno me retracto me retracto, y a todas estas, le dije yo… ¿Si vamos a ir a comer pizza?, entonces se puso nervioso

—Esto yo…quería mostrarte algo primero…si no te importa

—Claro...pero ¿Sobreviviré?, le pregunte en broma

—Tal vez, me respondió mientras se montaba en su moto y estiraba su mano para ayudarme a montar

***

Solo había montado un par de veces en moto, cuando un primo venia de visita pero no sabía manejar una, me monte a aquella perfecta maquina con Jared, después sentir el viento sobre mi cara y sonreír al viento solo porque estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos inolvidables en los que pareciera que eres la protagonista de un cuento de hadas, No sabía a dónde íbamos solo sé que cruzamos casas y casa y llegamos a los acantilados donde varias personas se tiraban por "diversión", yo nunca sería capaz de hacer aquello empezando por que tenía miedo a las alturas y además mis padres me matarían si se enteraran.

La moto paro cuando llegamos a aquellos riscos altos y yo automáticamente me baje de la moto, mientras Jared la parqueaba.

—Ven mira, me dijo Jared mientras se acercaba al extremo, pero yo dude.

— ¿Qué acaso te da miedo las alturas?, yo asentí

—Vamos que yo no te dejo que te pase nada, vamos mira qué lindo paisaje.

Me acerque con cuidado pensando en cada paso que daba y donde lo daba hasta llegar a su lado.

—Linda vista ¿no?, me dijo y realmente era una vista hermosa, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era naranjado con betas moradas arremolinándose en las nubes y dando giros y formando formas extrañas, era hermoso.

—Si realmente hermosa, dije yo.

—Kim, dijo Jared mientras volteaba hacia mi…yo… dudo por un momento, tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos, o no esa mirada, la mirada de cuando…

Y poco a poco el se acerco a mi cara, despacio lento, esperando una reacción de mi parte que no llego, cada vez mas y mas podía sentir su respiración cuando una de de sus manos soltó la mía y me acerco a él y en ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron…se rozaron, Involuntariamente mi mano libre subió hasta detrás de su cabeza y se apoyo allí, mis labios respondieron por puro instinto y comenzó la danza mas antigua… un beso.

Caricias, besos abrazos, lenguas que se mueven, se mesclan, manos cambiando de posición mientras un día llega a su fin, mientras algo llega a su fin algo nuevo empieza y algo termina, un amor florece un amor limpio puro florece.

El beso empieza a apagarse por parte de los dos hasta terminar en un pequeño rose de labios.

—Te quiero enserio Kim, me dijo…pero ahora tengo que mostrarte algo me dijo trayéndome cerca de la moto y alejándome del borde del acantilado, yo no entendía ¿Qué tenía que mostrarme él?

—Lo que vas a pensar es que estoy loco, paranoico, que me ha picado alguna ardilla con rabia o simplemente te estoy tomando del pelo, pero no es así, aunque perezca muy descabellado una locura, por favor tómalo con la cabeza fría y no huyas por favor, me dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza resignado.

— ¿Qué pasa Jared? ¿Que sucede tan malo?, le dije

—Solo mira, me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la curva de la carretera y se iba perdiendo mientras la oscuridad empezaba a comenzar

Un sonido extraño se escucha donde esta Jared y lo que mis ojos ven no dan crédito un enorme lobo, del tamaño de un caballo con un hermoso pelaje se acerca a mi despacio midiendo sus pasos, pensando en mi reacción… primer instinto miedo comencé a alejarme de aquel lobo, sin ser consciente de que cada paso me acercaba a aquel abismo a mis espaldas con sus aguas revoltosas ya negras.

Miro a aquel animal, podría fácilmente confundirse con un oso, pero es muy grande para ser un oso, es fácilmente reconocible como un caballo por su tamaño pero es un lobo, un lobo gigante.

Miedo, en ese momento lo único que sentía era miedo mesclado con confusión por Jared ¿L e habrá hecho algo aquel animal? ¿Ese había sido el ruido?...Y adrenalina, adrenalina en mis venas consumiendo las energías y la forma de pensar racional.

Mi mirada se centra en aquel animal que mira expectante mientras yo poco a poco retrocedo, mi pie esta cerca del borde lo presiento y aquel animal gigante fija sus ojos en los míos y puedo reconocer esa mirada…esa mirada en cualquier lugar es…Jared

_**Hola personas del mundo que están leyendo mi historia =D, Les diré la verdad este capítulo me encanto me fascino me impacto, tal vez porque es primera descripción de un beso que hago, pero me pareció que me quedo bonito ¿No creen?**_

_**¿Qué pasara después? ¿Como reaccionara Kim? ¿Que hará Jared?...todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos que no son muchos ya…este será un pequeño fic lo sé.**_

_**mAfEr_BlACk: Hola!! Gracias por el review…es bueno saber que alguien se da la vueltecita por tu historia Y LE GUSTA!!!...Triste lo de tu internet…CUIDATE SUERTE**_

_**A todos los que me han dejado review o me han puesto en alertas o favoritos muchas gracias Jejeje recuerden que el botoncito verde es gratis y muy pero muy sexy jejeje denme sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias y demás en un lindo review ¿siii??**_

_**SUERTE DANNY**_


	8. UNA SOMBRA EN MI VENTANA

Jejejes si un nuevo capítulo, cabe aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece, solo trato de imaginar y compartir con ustedes lo que no fue escrito =D

**JARED POV:**

Paso 1: Salir vivo y sin cuchillos de por medio saludando a los padres de Kim

Paso 2: Besar a Kim lo que no sé cómo me resiste de hacer y decirle que la quiero.

Paso 3:Mostrarle que soy un licántropo mi hermoso cuerpo de lobo y que no huya de mi.

Paso 4: explicarle lo de la imprimación.

Paso 5: vivir felices nuestras vidas.

*****

Había sobrevivido a los padres de Kim ahora íbamos en mi moto a el lugar que había elegido para contarle lo que era y lo que sentía por ella, eran los acantilados fuera de que era un lugar lo bastante solitario para mostrarme como lobo, al atardecer iba a ser un hermoso lugar para decirle lo que sentía.

Al llegar Kim se bajo de la moto y yo parque la moto a un lado de la carretera, comencé a caminar al borde del acantilado era un paisaje precioso.

—Ven mira, le dije a ella que estaba cerca de la moto.

— ¿Qué acaso te da miedo las alturas?, le volví a insistir —ella asintió mientras ponía una expresión difícil de descifrar era confusión con ¿miedo?

—Vamos que yo no te dejo que te pase nada, vamos mira qué lindo paisaje, le insistí por última vez esta vez ella empezó a caminar despacio como si contara cada paso y mirara cuando se acercaba al borde, finalmente llego junto a mí.

—Linda vista ¿no?, le dije intentado que dijera algo, me estaba preocupando… ¿acaso sospechaba de algo?

—Si realmente hermosa, me respondió ella mientras seguí observando al horizonte

Cuando me hubiera gustado decirle "no más linda que tu" o " eso no es nada comparado contigo" pero no hubiera sido bien recibido, no podía esperar mucho tiempo verla a ella tan hermosa y perfecta conmigo en una cita, y sabía que era apresurado pero no me importo estaba decidido.

—Kim, le dije mientras me volteaba hacia ella—…yoo… dije mientras dudaba y decidí que era mejor no decirle nada, solo tome sus manos y la mire expectante esperando una reacción algo que me indicara que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando…no había ninguna reacción, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso no era un novato pero tampoco era un experto en el arte de besar.

Comencé a inclinarme hasta ella, esperando que ella se acercara también…pero no sucedió, solté una de mis manos y la atraje hacia mí y en ese momento todos los lazos que me unían a este mundo aquellos lazos de hierro que me unían a ella empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno siendo remplazados por los mismos lazos pero en mayor cantidad la diferencia es que ahora aquellos lazos estaban fundidos, en ese pequeño rose de labios mi vida había experimentado otro gran cambio…ahora mi vida estaba completa.

Segundos que parecen nada, segundos que no se notan, minutos que no se siente así paso aquel tiempo…ese tiempo que no quiere acabar que es perfecto y por eso mismo es que acaba.

Cuando el tiempo pasa lento no es porque la realidad pase lento es porque el momento no quiere acabar…pero cuando el tiempo pasa rápido es porque el momento esta tan a gusto que el tiempo es poco para disfrutar de aquel momento.

Como todo en el mundo, aquel beso maravillo, irreal acaba en un pequeño rose justo como empezó…a veces cuando las cosas recién comienza es que

—Te quiero enserio Kim, le dije entonces me acorde de mi siguiente paso, me llene de nervios y comencé a hablar rápidamente

—Pero ahora tengo que mostrarte algo, le dije mientras la acercaba a la moto, no quería que nada le pasase, pude ver en su rostro la confusión y la duda, especulando que estaba pasando

—Lo que vas a pensar es que estoy loco, paranoico, que me ha picado alguna ardilla con rabia o simplemente te estoy tomando del pelo, pero no es así, aunque perezca muy descabellado una locura, por favor tómalo con la cabeza fría y no huyas por favor, le dije rápidamente, casi que ni se entendía lo que se decía

— ¿Qué pasa Jared? ¿Qué sucede tan malo?, me pregunto sin poder ocultar sus dudas.

—Solo mira, le dije mientras caminaba hasta la curva de la carretera y la oscuridad se posaba en mi, al llegar allí rápidamente me quieta las prendas hasta quedar desnudo y sentí el calor de la transformación y cuando lo pensé ya era un lobo empecé a caminar hacia donde ella, despacio para que no se asustara por mi presencia, pero al salir pude ver en su cara miedo y como a cada paso que daba ella retrocedía y al retroceder se acercaba a aquellas aguas negras y revoltosas que amenazaban con su vida, necesitaba aquí se detuviera estaba en el filo del acantilado un par de pasos más y caería desde allí me miro no a mi Jared sino a Jared el lobo, el gran lobo y pude ver en sus ojos que me reconocía que sabia quien era y esto la susto aún más un paso más hasta aquel acantilado y pude ver q un solo paso más y ella estaría en esas aguas, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, un paso más y…ella estaría allí, entonces el paso llego y yo solo no podía pensar en un mundo sin ella.

---ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO---

Recordaba todo confuso, un gran lobo, un gran empujo, negro todo negro, Un pinchazo, ir rápido, gritos… ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? Y ¿Por qué en mi cuarto hay una sombra en mi ventana?

_**Hola personas del mundo que están leyendo mi historia =D primero que todo NO ME MATEN por dejarlos así y no haber avanzado nada, la mayoría esperaba algo como ¿Qué pasa después? Pero me pareció bonito que se dieron cuenta lo que paso por la hermosa cabecita de Jared y segundo…a diferencia del anterior este capítulo no me gusto en lo mas mínimo xD tiene unas frases como raras xD tal vez porque estoy triste por una noticia de una persona con cáncer = (, en fin aún así espero que les ayúa gustado y si no les gusto igual díganme porque no les gusto =D**_

_**A todos los que me han dejado review o me han puesto en alertas o favoritos muchas gracias Jejeje recuerden que el botoncito verde es gratis y muy pero muy sexy jejeje denme sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias y demás en un lindo review ¿siii??**_

_**SUERTE DANNY**_


End file.
